My Hero Academia: A Balanced Self-Insert Story
by Autumn Clearwater
Summary: Just a random idea


Hello, my name is Dimitri Whisenhunt or as I prefer to be called Autumn Clearwater. I am the twentieth generation holder of the Quirk "Overbountiful Potential". This is a Quirk that allows the user, has only been in my family to our knowledge, to gain the complete access to any ability that is known by the user. Although this is a double edged sword situation, the user has both the positive and negative effects of the abilities and/or Quirks. The abilities and Quirks can be from anywhere, fictional or nonfiction. When I first gained my Quirk at age 5 I began to see what I later learned to be a HUD, straight out of a MMORPG. I can see my HP and other various stats that allow me to use my Quirk's abilities. My family are distant cousins of the Villain, All for One, and the first holder of the Quirk "One for All". So while we are very open about our family's Quirk we are very secretive of both of those Quirks. Mostly because we believe that the users of the Quirks should be the ones to reveal their Quirk.

I recently have moved to Musutafu, Japan from the Midwest of the United States of America in order to meet up with the current user of "One for All" in order to help them find a successor along with going to UA High School in order to get my International Hero License, since I already have a North American Hero License although that is mostly because of my family's history and Quirk.

I guess I should describe myself, huh? Let's start out simple then. I am currently 15 years old, at least physically. I am technically 40 years old mentally via some crazy situations with a few Villains from my dad's Hero career. I am fluid gender wise, both physically and mentally due to the nature of my Quirk which is heavily different from the previous generations. As of my current age, I tend to favor a 15 year old female body of roughly 5 foot 8 with roughly neck long orange-yellow hair. The only part of my body I am unable to change is my rainbow eyes.

Aldera Junior High School

I sit at the back of the classroom where the teacher is shuffling with some papers on his desk. He sighs and says, "I could definitely give you all a career exploration test today but I won't…" He then tosses the papers into his trash can with those words, "I already know where mostly of you are aiming! You all want to be heroes! Well… With the sorta exception with you Autumn…" The rest of the class all begins to use their Quirks and thus furthering the power of their Quirks in my mind. I sigh and shout out, "Stop it! You all are fully aware of the UN laws against public usage of your Quirks! While I may not be able to do my Hero Work here in Japan, I still can have you all arrested!" That got them all to stop using their Quirks, if said Quirk was able to be turned off. The teacher smiles at me and bows.

He then turns to Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo and says, "You two are planning to go UA with Ms. Whisenhunt, right?" I shout out, "It's Ms. Clearwater!!!" Midoriya chuckles while Bakugo glares at him and me. Bakugo then mutters just enough that me and Midoriya can hear him, "Fuck off teach! I ain't comparable to these bitches." I shoot him a glare and begin imagining various ways to torture him once we're in private.

Five hours later

I walk out of the school building to meet up with Aile Eru, my pen pal back in elementary school and is in a different class in the school, and Toshinori Yagi, or All Might when he's not using his Quirk. Aile runs up to me and says, "Hey Autumn! I was just chatting with Yagi-sama here, we were discussing how our days have been going!" I smile while walking over to All Might, although Aile isn't aware of it, "So care to catch me up to your days?" Suddenly a slime Villain appears when Midoriya walks out of the front door while writing in his journal.

He turns around and shouts, "OH GOD DAMN IT! IT'S AUTUMN CLEARWATER!" Then he twists to Midoriya and covers his body. My eyes widened and I shout, "SHIT! Aile and Mr. Yagi activate your Quirks! He's going to try and take full control of Midoriya!" All Might then sighs and just activates his version of "One for All" which leads to Aile's eyes sparkling but she activates her Quirk, "Robotic Conversion" which allows her to turn into a battle robot. I then summon up a twin wristbands onto my wrists and step forward with my arms to my sides and parallel to the ground. I then shout, "HENSHIN!"

My body suddenly glows five colors, which are red; blue; yellow; green; and pink. My hand then shoots out to the right as a helmet forms in my hand. I then place the helmet on my head and then my power suit appears on my body. I then spin around and strike a "Y" pose and shout, "With the Power of Eltar! I am using the Powers of the Eltar Power Rangers!" With a huge explosion appearing behind me, sadly destroying my favorite Koi fish pond in the process.

I then mentally tell All Might and Aile, "All Might! You jump up in the air and land on the roof and wait for me and Aile to corner this asshole! Once we do use a very weak Detroit Smash, don't want to have to repair more of the school than needed! Aile distract him while I try to pull out Midoriya!" All Might and Aile nod and All Might jumps up shouting something about getting the cops, clever cover story. Aile then dashes forward and starts to shoot out her small plasma bolts.

I creep around the monster and notice Bakugo watching with wide eyes, I then smirk at him under my helmet and give him a slight nod. He then rushes off and I turn towards the villain and then punches through the slime and grab Midoriya by his hair. I think to myself, "Sorry about the hair and pain man." As I slowly but surely get Midoriya out of the villain as Aile manages to corner the bastard near the park nearby, All Might jumps back into the area with Naomasa Tsukauchi. I smile to myself, good he got my UN handler… That'll help with my paperwork.

All Might then smiles brilliantly and says, "NEVER FEAR YOUNG CITIZEN! FOR I AM HERE!" The villain turns and screeches in even more fear, "OH FUCK! AUTUMN CLEARWATER AND ALL MIGHT!?!?!" He then releases Midoriya and runs towards the park again in fear. I sigh and just mentally tell All Might, "He's mine. Most of your attacks are too strong for these trees!" I then hold up my hand and smirk, "So villain, you run in fear when you see two stronger foes huh? Then you don't deserve to be given a second shot! FACE THE MIGHT OF KI!!! DEATH BEAM!" I then shoot out five laser beams from my fingers and they pierce the villain and his body is unable to keep together and All Might traps the villain in soda bottles and hands them to Naomasa. Aile, All Might, and I drop our Quirks. I mentally tell All Might, "Everyone is ready… Now's the time to activate the plan."

**Author's Note: There's a lot of changes to the world and I have some characters from other franchises joining in the fun. Also I am shamelessly stealing ideas and transformations from my other projects. In this chapter I am stealing from "Maswartz's Powerverse: Power Rangers Elgar"**


End file.
